


Dirty Fantasies [Female AOT Character x Female Reader]

by komuxi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tongues, Top Annie Leonhart, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, brat reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Smut one-shots of your favorite female AOT characters :')Requests are CLOSED!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 122





	Dirty Fantasies [Female AOT Character x Female Reader]

Before anything, I'd like to get some things clear on what I am and what I am not willing to write.

What I will write;  
\- Fluff/Angst (both ending in smut)  
\- Different AU's  
\- Kinks  
\- Yandere  
\- 3+ Some (threesome, foursome, etc...)  
\- They/Them reader with a vagina  
\- A/B/O  
\- BDSM  
\- Basically anything as long as it's not in the list of what I won't write

What I won't write; (TW's)  
\- Piss/Feces/Feet/Vomit? Kinks  
\- Incest  
\- Implied self-h4fm  
\- Ped0philia  
\- Toxic relationships  
\- 4buse

\- If you request something and it is declined, it is because I'm not comfortable writing something that wasn't on the list. I'll tell you what it is and to remove it if you wish for me to actually write it.

Notes to remember:  
\- I make Hange strictly go by they/them, as I believe they're enby.  
\- I suck at writing top!reader because... I am not one. However, I'm willing to write a bratty or dom reader.  
\- PLEASE be patient while you wait for your own story to be published. I've got my own life and work to do, but I promise I work on this, too :)  
\- Try to only put down requests in this "Chapter", as I'll see your wish much easier.  
\- Request as much as you like as long as they're open, but you'll have to wait until I finish everyone else's before coming to write another story for you.

Okay, now you can request. Thank you!


End file.
